Herostuck
by double-oh-nothing
Summary: In which a city is in dire need of some superheroes to protect them, luckily Terezi knows four kids who can fill those shoes, and one of them happens to have the perfect disguise. How will everyone react to the new heroes? ftmDave, davejohn? humanstuck! high school AU


**AN: Hello, guys, I'd just like to say that this is my first ever homestuck fanfic and I'm not even that far in Homestuck to begin with, so I'm sorry if this is really OOC, but I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while. **

**Also, this is based off all of those ftm Dave headcanons. I will refer to Dave as Dave and use masculine pronouns because that's how Dave views himself. But, in reality, Dave was born a female named Avery (I got that because Ave sounds like Dave...so...) he's not ready to come out to his school yet, so they all know him as Avery, the girl, I will explain more if you have any questions. Also, that is why Dave won't do much talking, or like any at all. You have no idea (or actually you might) how difficult it is to pass your voice off, so you could look like a guy, dress like a guy, and act like a guy, but as soon as you talk your cover's blown, so that's what's going on there. **

**Please don't post any transphobic reviews, I'm sorry if I offend you, but this is my story so go away :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they're Andrew Hussies'**

"Team, I'd like to introduce our newest recruit, you can call him Knight" Terezi's gravelly voice proclaimed. All the heads in the room swiveled to glance at Dave who was looking pretty uncomfortable himself. The new kid was wearing a red smock with red skinny jeans, a cape with a hood, and red converse. There appeared to be a picture of a gear on his chest.

John approached him first and tried to get a glance at the mysterious boy's face, but it was mainly hidden by his hood, but he could see the tips of blond fringe and reflective glasses. A smattering of freckles dusted his pale cheeks and he appeared extremely shy.

"Hi, my name is John, but my code name is Heir of Breath, I'm sort of the team leader, but I don't really know how that happened, none of us really do, I mean seriously-" he was cut off by a blonde girl wearing an yellow dress with orange accents.

"Thank you, John, my name is Rose, I'm the Seer of Light, and if you ever have any questions feel free to ask." Dave began to suspect who the real brains of the operations were. Rose gestured over her shoulder at what appeared to be a pure black wolf "and that, is Jade, she's the Witch of Space. As you can tell, she has a tendency to become animals with little notice." The wolf gave a happy yip "she says hello"

Dave just ducked his head lower, not speaking. The team waited in eager anticipation.

"Like I said, this is Dave, it is Dave, right?" The hooded boy nodded. "He's the Knight of Time. I'm sure once he opens up he'll be showing off to you guys and you'll get to see his wicked awesome powers. Isn't that right, cool kid." There was almost a teasing tone in their Director's voice. "Now get training you useless lot, we have justice to serve!"

The three teenagers and dog stepped through a doorway, leading to a gym. Dave was already starting to regret accepting the offer to join this little group of heroes.

_Flashback_

_"__Hey, cool kid" said a voice that sat down next to him on the park bench. Dave started suddenly, not expecting anyone._

_"__Um, hey?" He took in the red tinted sunglasses she was wearing and the cane resting at her feet. _

_"__Have you ever heard of TROLLS?" Dave shook his head and then remembered that he was talking to what he supposed was a blind girl. _

_"__No, sorry." The girl, for she was just that, she couldn't be much older than he was maybe eighteen or nineteen as opposed to his sixteen years. _

_"__No, that's good. We're a secret government organization that works against the super powered forces that have been becoming more and more rampant recently."_

_"__That's nice, but why are you-"_

_"__Hush little grasshopper, patience. We have been handling the situations very quietly as all government organizations try to do, but there have been the past couple assignments that are basically impossible to keep quiet and for these sort of situations we need a response team that can be trusted by justice!" the girl got a bit worked up for a second "sorry, anyway, do you want to join?"_

_"__Me?" Dave looked around quickly, noticing for the first time how many people were in the park. "But I don't have any powers." The secret agent (or psycho, Dave still hadn't decided) cocked an eyebrow, staring at him with clouded over eyes. "Ok, so even if I _did_ have powers, I don't know if I could do it. I mean, seriously, keeping a secret identity in this day and age will be practically impossible" _

_Suddenly, Dave heard the teen in his mind. 'it will be a lot harder for them to find out your identity if they're looking for a boy, Dave' _

_Dave gulped, he didn't want to know how she knew about that, about his name or his…situation. _

_"__Don't worry, _Dave_, your secret is safe with me, I just think you should really consider it, after all, you can finally have everything you want. You can use your powers in public, you can finally put all that training that your bro's made you do to use, and you can finally be recognized at the man you are inside." _

_It was a good offer, sounding more tempting by the minute. The agent must've known that she had won him over, because she pulled out a business card and handed it to him. _

Terezi Pyrope

TROLLS HQ

1-800-749-3829

_Dave looked up to thank her, but she was already gone. _

_"__Damn, Batman wannabe" _

And somehow or another it ended up with Dave being fitted into an awkward hooded cape and being shoved into a room with other teenagers wearing equally as ridiculous outfits as him, at least that made him feel slightly better. After they had made their way to the gym, Dave stood towards the side of the room and watched as the others trained.

Jade was running around, tongue out, still in wolf shape, leaping over hurdles, mid-jump she suddenly became a bird flying towards the high ceiling where she perched and proceeded to preen her feathers. John was hovering over the swimming pool, controlling the water and air, making it freeze and using the ice spears as torpedoes to destroy targets. Rose was doing something similar, using her telekinesis to suspend herself and picking up heavy objects to throw across the room.

This was all making Dave slightly self-conscience, what if they didn't think his powers were as cool as he thought theirs were. He was about to head for the door when John came up

"Hey, do you want to race or something?" Suddenly Dave smiled, now was as good of a time as any to do a little bit of showing off. Dave nodded and lined up with John. Rose came over to be the referee whilst Jade fluttered down from the rafters, turning to human form to watch.

"Ready, set, go!" Suddenly, time slowed down for Dave it was as if his new teammates were frozen, he could see slight movement as John tried to take his first step. Pushing off, he race around the track, even going as far as to grab a water bottle from the mini fridge in the office, before John's foot hit the ground, Dave was back in his spot.

Time sped up to where it was once again normal time. Rose's arm fell to her side and she looked at Dave expectantly

"Aren't you going to go?" Dave just held up his water bottle and gestured at the track. "No way."

"I think he's trying to say he already went." John came huffing and puffing towards the finish line

"Did I win?" Rose and Jade were staring at Dave and it was starting to get a little bit weird and he was starting to think maybe he messed up. Maybe he shouldn't have shown off like that so soon. He turned his back to them and started to walk away, trying to ignore the awkward tension that suddenly filled the room.

"That was awesome!" Jade cheered and threw her arms around his shoulders. The others agreed and Dave smiled the first real smile in a while. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

**Please drop a line with any helpful reviews/comments/anything if you have any questions I will try to answer them, and I will appreciate any help you can give. Please and thank you for reading!**


End file.
